drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Saral Corsan
Description Age: 25 Place of Origin: Ferdasay, a small village outside Cairhein Physical description: 6'0"; 200lbs; short cut, scraggly, black hair; sea green eyes; broad shouldered; well muscled but not ripped; numerous large scars all over his body. He is considered very attractive, but he doesn't let go to his head. On the left pectoral, he has a tattoo of a wheel with a snake wrapped around it biting it's own tail & around his neck, on his collarbone, a tattoo of a snake biting it own tail. He has these to show his faith in the Wheel of Time. Weapon of choice: Naginata, staff made of dark wood wrapped in black, green, & red dyed leather & the blade is of strong dark steel. Secondary weapon: Recurve short bow Division: Scout History Saral Corsan was born in Ferdasay while his parents, who were Sheinarian, were passing through the small village. But tragedy struck. His mother died from birth. His father took this very hard & drank every night till he passed out. One night he picked a fight with the wrong inn-tough & was killed. Now Saral was an orphan. The town now had a child that had no home, so they asked if anyone would raise him as their own as the nearest orphan would take far to long to get to and keep the boy healthy & safe. A newlywed couple was so delighted at the opportunity that they quickly accepted. Their names were Aden & Fanda Corsan. They were moving out of the village & into Cairhein to run their newly purchased tavern. Saral's childhood was like any others. Playing with his friends, teasing & fighting with the kids that he didn't like, &, as most in Cairhein do, learned & played the Game of Houses. When Saral turned 18 he began working as mother & father strong-arm, breaking up fights, tossing drunks, & even fighting the violent ones. His mother was his nurse and always mend cuts & bruises. When he wasn’t working he spent most of his time hunting, practicing the skills of stealth. He would sometimes spend days hunting the same mark to ensure success of the kill. Saral continued this routine until he heard a rumor that the Band of the Red Hand was looking for recruits. He talked with his parents about joining them. They agreed it would be good for him though they would miss him. Saral got one of his friends to take his position as strong-arm. Saral packed his thing to prepare to leave when his father came to give him a present. It was a new Naginata, it's staff made of dark wood wrapped in black, green, & red dyed leather & the blade is of strong dark steel. Saral hugged his hugged his father, grabbed he pack & left. For three months he followed the rumors until on his 25th nameday, Saral arrived at the Citadel & promptly joined the Band of the Red Hand. Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Biographies Category:All Category:Band Scouts